One Night Stand
by sdcjack
Summary: Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline need a girls night out. What happens when its no longer just the girls? Set between 2.11 and 2.12 R & R appreciated :
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: This is set between 2.11 and 2.12. Follows the TV Cannon. I love feedback! :)

* * *

"Alright ladies, time for shots!" Caroline crowed as she pulled two fifths of vodka out of her oversized purse, along with three shot glasses.

"How did you get this?" Bonnie asked, gaping slightly.

"Duh, vampire now, remember? Compulsion, of course!" Caroline responded, giggling.

"Hell yes!" Elena exclaimed, coming out of the bathroom to grab her party dress out of her closet. The three girls were having a girls night out because Matt (with Caroline's urging) had convinced the Grill to hire a DJ for the night.

Elena and Stefan were still in limbo, so he was off on an overnight hunting trip, or some such nonsense. Elena had made it clear that this was a _girls_ night and he was definitely not invited. She needed a night with her best friends, just them, a dance floor, and an excessive amount of alcohol.

The girls finished getting ready at Elena's house, taking shots, laughing, listening to music and generally being high school girls. The fact that Caroline was a vampire, Bonnie a witch, and Elena was a cursed doppleganger, didn't come up, even once.

Around eight the girls headed out, walking, of course, to the Grill. Caroline had poured them each a water bottle half full of vodka to keep in their purses, since they wouldn't be getting served at the bar.

The girls walked into the Grill and all of the male heads within noticing distance turned in their direction. The three best friends looked at each other, grinning wickedly. They grabbed a table, took off their coats and threw them, along with their purses, onto the seats, and headed towards the area cleared for dancing.

The music was great and when "Boom" by Anjulie came on, the three girls started laughing and singing to each other. When Elena glanced up at the bar she noticed Damon there, holding his usual tumbler of scotch or bourbon, or whatever the hell it was he drank. He happened to glance up and meet Elena's eyes. He stared intently for a moment before raking his gaze over her body. He downed what was left in his tumbler and headed over.

_And then a Boom Shalaka He's walkin' upa to me, Boom Shalaka, He starts to talka to me, Boom Shalaka my heart skips a—Boom Shalaka-laka… Boom, Boom_

_

* * *

_No copyright infringement intended. I do not own The Vampire Diaries, the characters, or any songs used.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! I can't believe the response in just over 12 hours of this being up! Thanks so much, keep the feedback coming! Let me know if there is anything you want to see in this story :)

* * *

Elena couldn't quite catch her breath. The almost predatory look in Damon's eyes sent shivers down her spine.

_He's drunk. That's all._ She tried to tell herself, but deep down she knew that she was trying to excuse the fluttering in her stomach as nervousness.

Abruptly she turned back to Bonnie and Caroline, unsure about facing Damon. She remembered that night he showed up drunk, trying ton convince her that there was something between them. When she rejected him he broke Jeremy's neck. Would he react the same way tonight?

_Do I feel the same way tonight?_ Elena asked herself.

Bonnie and Caroline noticed Damon heading over, but continued to dance and laugh, being silly, and more than slightly intoxicated.

The song was almost over, so Bonnie and Caroline went to take a few more shots out of their water bottles as Damon rested a hand on Elena's upper arm.

"May I have this dance?" He whispered into her ear, voice low and husky, causing Elena to blush and turn to face him.

"Umm, sure, Damon. Why not?" Elena tried to smile and swallow the feeling in her stomach. The fluttering butterflies had turned into eagles flapping madly to escape.

Damon smiled seductively and ran his hands down her arms, lifting one around his neck, and claiming one hand to rest on his chest, entwined with his.

The song changed. A heavy beat and sultry brass swelled through the speakers and the pair started to move slowly to the rhythm.

_I won't run when the sky turns to flame, and I sure won't run when the Earth does shake. When the flood comes down I will dance in the rain, 'cause it's all the same to me_

They were dancing in earnest now, Damon leading her in some semblance of a Latin dance, his icy blue eyes never left Elena as he expertly guided her through the dance.

As the song changed for the chorus Elena felt Damon pull her close and she fell back slightly, letting him guide her through swinging her upper body out and around, while their hips stayed glued together. A wolf whistle sounded from somewhere in the seating area.

Bonnie and Caroline stared at the couple at they sat at their table. Every so often they exchanged _what the hell?_ looks with one another, but otherwise stood silently and watched.

Elena was lost in the motion of the dance and the rhythm of the music. The alcohol had lowered her inhibitions enough that this wasn't at all awkward, her dancing with her maybe-ex-boyfriend's seriously sexy older brother. She felt her heart jump slightly every time she met Damon's intense gaze, a jump she wasn't convinced was nerves or fear.

As the song began to end, Elena felt Damon spin her out then back in, causing her to slam into his well-muscled chest. They stared into each other's eyes, clear, brilliant blue met warm, chocolate brown and Elena felt her entire body flush before he dipped her at the last second.

For a split second Elena thought Damon was going to kiss her. And a split second after, she realized she had wanted him to.

* * *

No copyright infringement intended. I do not own The Vampire diaries, characters or the songs used (This chapter: "All the Same to Me" by Anya Marina).


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Alright, so this is a bit of a filler. Longer than the last two chapters, but not quite as much spice. Trust me, we'll get there. I'm not quite sure how long this story will end up, but there are at least three more (longer than previous) chapters left. Enjoy!

* * *

Matt emerged from the back, he had changed out of his work shirt into a clean button down and went to find Caroline.

"Hey," he said, smiling hesitantly, nodding to Bonnie. He turned to Caroline, "Do...do you want to dance?"

Caroline beamed. "Yeah." Matt took her hand and led her onto the dance floor.

Bonnie took a hit from her water bottle and started to sulk. _Of course. Odd girl out, as usual, _she thought to herself. But just as she was resigning herself to a lonely night watching the dancing, Luca walked into the Grill.

He glanced around, taking in the scene and looking for someone he knew when he spotted Bonnie alone at a table slightly removed from the dancing. He headed over, smiling.

"Hey Bonnie, why aren't you dancing?" Luca asked, sliding into an empty chair across from Bonnie.

"Well our girls night out turned into Caroline and Matt and Elena and Damon dancing and me here with my vodka." She held up her water bottle and shook it slightly. "You want some?" she asked, holding it out to him.

"Sure, I guess I'll have a little." Luca grabbed the bottle and took a large gulp. He handed it back. "Well, would you like to dance? I'm not the best dancer but…" He grinned and stood, offering his arm old-fashioned-ly. "What do you say?"

Bonnie smiled widely, he cheeks tinged pink. "I'd like that," she replied demurely, looking up at Luca through her lashes. The pair headed towards the dance floor.

The music had changed into a more up-beat, pop-y style and everyone on the dance floor was bouncing, twirling, and rocking back and forth to the beat. Damon and Elena were having fun just goofing around, doing ridiculous dance moves (think "the shopping cart") with mock seriousness.

After the intense moment at the end of their first dance, the tension between Damon and Elena had broken as the music turned into the much sillier "Tik Tok" by Ke$ha. Elena had laughed at the ridiculous song change and Damon had made a snarky comment about lack of talent. They had returned to their usual level of friendship and sarcastic banter.

After over an hour on the dance floor everyone was ready for a break. The six couples headed over to the girl's table, pulling up a few extra chairs for the guys. Damon disappeared for a minute and returned smiling. Shortly afterwards one of the waitresses sauntered over with a tray carrying six drinks, margaritas for the girls, tumblers of bourbon for the guys.

"How did you do that?" Elena asked, incredulous, "I thought they fired the guy serving to high-schoolers?"

Damon smirked. "First, I am not a high schooler, and second, that waitress happens to think I'm smokin' hot."

Everyone laughed and started in on their drinks. Matt flagged the waitress again and ordered the table a gigantic plate of nachos.

As the group wolfed down the nachos, Caroline and Matt ended up holding hands under the table, Bonnie blushed as Luca slipped his arm around the backrest of her chair, and Damon and Elena's arms were resting, almost touching, next to each other on the table.

Matt challenged Damon and Luca to a round of pool while the ladies finished their margaritas. They accepted, and as he stood, Damon ran the tips of his fingers gently up Elena's arm.

Elena's heart stuttered and she shivered from the contact. Bonnie's watchful eyes had caught the encounter and her eyebrows had shot up.

"What the hell was that?" giggled a very drunk Caroline, loudly enough to emphasize the fact that she had very little restraint left.

"Umm…." Elena stammered, uncertain how to answer Bonnie's questioning eyes or Caroline's loud remark. "I have no idea!" She giggled, giving into the giddy feeling of the alcohol.

"Well, be careful, okay?" Bonnie said, looking intently at Elena, "He's… well, Damon."

"I know, Bonnie, I know. Don't worry. It's just a fun night, okay? No worries, no drama, no stress, remember?"

Bonnie shrugged and grabbed her margarita, she wasn't drunk enough to watch Elena spend the rest of the night with Damon.

Elena looked over at the boy's pool game, which seemed to be wrapping up. Damon was leaning with one hand on the side of the table, looking at her in a way that told her he had heard every word of her conversation.

_What am I doing?_ Elena wondered silently. She shrugged to herself and picked up her margarita, finishing it off. She was going to bring back her buzz, maybe even get a little drunk, and spend the rest of the night dancing with Damon Salvatore.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Alright, here we start the *real* action, next chapter will take me a bit longer to write, so don't expect an update until Monday night. If I don't finish this on Tuesday I'm going to need until Saturday because I'll be away from internet for Wednesday-Friday. Now that's all settled, have fun!

* * *

Damon saw Elena finish off her margarita and take a few gulps from a water bottle that contained, from what his nose told him earlier, was vodka. As the game of pool was almost over, and he had no intention of joining another, Damon took that as his cue to head back over. Elena had accepted him for a few dances earlier-hopefully she would do it again. He suspected from her body language that she would.

"Can I get you anything else?" Damon murmured huskily into Elena's ear. She jumped, surprised. She hadn't heard him walk up behind her.

"Umm, no. But you can dance with me." Elena said coyly, trying to hide the return of the butterflies in her stomach.

Damon gently pulled her chair back from the table and held out his arm. "Shall we?" he asked with his signature seductive smile. Elena smiled in return and stood, wrapping her arm around his.

"I love this song!" Elena exclaimed as they made it onto the dance floor. She turned to Damon and started swinging her hips, swaying to the music and singing along softly.

"_Oo, we can fight our desires, but when we start making fires, Oo-o, We get ever so hot, Whether we like it or not"_

Damon moved in closer, slowly, first twining their hands, using the connection to spin her once, before using her momentum to draw her even closer. Close enough to rest a hand on her hip. He wasn't going to scare her off, not now when he was finally able to be close to her, when she was _letting_ him be close to her.

"_Full stops and exclamation marks… My words stumble before I start _

_How far can you send emotions? Can this bridge cross the ocean?" _Elena practically whispered some of her favorite lines in the song.

She lifted her head to look Damon in the eye and tried to understand the feeling she got when he looked at her with that look that he was giving her now. The look that somehow conveyed the feeling that even if a vampire army was to slaughter everyone else in the room, as long as she was safe, he wouldn't even give it a glance. It made her feel not only safe, she felt safe with Stefan. It made her feel…_powerful_.

Damon smiled down at her. It wasn't his usual smile, it was softer, gentler, and it had little to no of the sadness that was usually present in his eyes. Elena was transfixed by what she saw there and moved in closer. She only realized how close when she felt her body press up against his. Damon's hand that wasn't resting on her hip moved to the center of her back, holding her close. Elena found she rather liked being held this way by Damon. It was a nice complement to the warm buzzing in her skin from the alcohol.

The dance floor was full when they had rejoined the dancing. Soon it was completely packed. Everyone had turned out for the night. Damon moved himself and Elena into the crowd, offering them the anonymity that came with crowded dance floors. He made sure to keep Elena close.

The music turned from upbeat pop to well-known hip-hop and R&B. Elena felt the change and changed the movement of her body. Damon noticed how her movements went from soft and bouncy to more sultry, sexy even.

He panicked for a moment as he felt her pull away and locked his arms, preventing her.

"Damon, relax!" Elena laughed, and he relaxed his arms. She turned around, fitting her curved against him. Damon smirked and settled in lower in his hips, understanding her intent.

As Elena moved her hips to the rhythm Damon gulped visibly. This tiny human might very well drive him mad through nothing more than dancing.

* * *

Song used: "In for the Kill" La Roux. No copyright infringement intended.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: So I know I said Monday night, but I couldn't sleep. My insomnia=your gain! This chapter was a little harder to write, so please review! I'm gonna TRY to get the final chapter up by Tuesday night. I'm driving back to college Tuesday so... we'll see. But I love you all so I'll do my best! If it's not up by Tuesday night it'll be up as soon as I get back on Friday :)

* * *

_This woman is going to be the death of me._ Thought Damon with an inaudible groan. The lights in the Grill had been turned down in favor of the more club-feel of the colored DJ lights and the music had turned down right raunchy. He could handle all that. Hell, clubbing was his favorite way to grab a quick bite most of the time. But Elena was intoxicated enough that she had very little shame left and insisted on doing this little twisting motion with her hips that very nearly drove him mad.

He had never been more thankful that as a vampire, he had complete control of his urges.

With the crowd that filled the dance floor and the darkened atmosphere, Elena felt anonymous and free. The alcohol let her forget the drama of her day-to-day life and just _feel_.

And she felt wanted, attractive, sexy, even. Stefan had always been such a reluctant dancer. He pulled out his real moves every so often to satisfy her, but it was a rarity. Damon was more than happy to show off his skill on the dance floor. He also had a confidence that Stefan lacked, it was attractive and made her feel free to move, knowing he would lead or follow, as she needed.

The pair moved together to the rhythm, barely an inch between them. At one point Damon slipped on of his hands from Elena's hip across her stomach to grab her hand, he used it to pull her around and rested it on his shoulder. They were now pressed chest to chest and Elena gazed up at Damon, her chocolate brown eyes smoldering seductively.

Damon's gaze was hot and piercing, holding Elena's gaze and sending her heart into overdrive. He leaned down to whisper in her ear seductively, "You okay?" He smirked at her indignant huff. Elena debated on how to punish him for the remark and smirked as she had the perfect idea.

She pressed herself closer to him, running her hands down his chest and back up, securing them around his neck, pulling herself up slightly. Leaning in, Elena pressed an open-mouthed kiss on Damon's neck before nipping at the soft skin. He hissed audibly.

Elena felt a rush of heat flood her body and her skin tingled. She glanced up at Damon and was caught by the intensity of his stare. She felt as though she could get lost in the depths of emotion playing through his gaze. Unconsciously Elena found herself leaning closer, eyes flicking back and forth from his beautiful icy blue eyes to his perfectly pink lips.

Damon held his breath and leaned in slightly. He couldn't believe that Elena would actually kiss him, she was doing something else, he had to be mistaken, there was no way…

But when their lips met all thought stopped. Elena pressed her lips against Damon's passionately. Their lips moved together desperately as Elena attempted to pull herself closer to him, grasping his neck like her life depended on it. When she was forced to pull away for air Damon leaned down to whisper in her ear:

"Not that the making out in public isn't completely hot, but seeing as Bonnie over there hates me already and Vampire Barbie definitely already noticed, I think we should probably take this party elsewhere…" He offered up and apologetic smile.

Elena blushed furiously and hid her face in his chest. Damon wrapped his arms around her protectively. She peeked up at him, looking mortified.

"Walk me home?" Elena managed to force out, a barely audible whisper over the music but Damon's vampire hearing picked it up. He nodded.

"Let's go. You can text Judge-y and Vampire Barbie on the way."

* * *

The night air felt cool an refreshing against Elena's over heated skin. It had a sobering effect as well, although the dancing had helped get the alcohol through her system faster than normal. Eyes closed, back to the Grill, Elena stood in the square with her face towards the sky, reveling in the cool breeze on her bare skin.

Damon walked up behind her, holding her coat over his arm. He stood back slightly and let her enjoy the night air, the sight of her so open and relaxed was beautiful—something he hadn't seen in awhile. He was hesitant to interrupt.

Elena sighed and turned around to face Damon, smiling happily. She took the few steps to him and he offered her coat to her, holding it up for her to put it on. Elena slipped into it and then slid her hand into Damon's. They made the walk back to Elena's hand-in-hand, stealing sidelong glances at each other, but never speaking, as though talking would break the spell that seemed to have fallen over the two of them.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: The final chapter! I'm debating doing a sequel, more fluff, maybe some drama, we'll see. Leave me some love in the reviews and tell me if you want a sequel and if so, what you want to see (I WON'T do a sequel if I don't get the feedback that ya'll want it, so if you want it, shout it!). I changed the TV cannon here a bit, I'm leaving out Rose's "dog bite" if you will, for simplicity's sake.

I apologize for the late update, I drove 13 hours to school on Tuesday had to unpack, repack for a camping retreat for a volunteer/americorps program that I work with and then was without internet or cell reception for almost 3 days. I came back and went straight to work :)

Enjoy!

* * *

By the time the pair had reached Elena's front porch, both were having doubts about what should happen and where the night should go.

Elena took the few steps up to the porch and turned to Damon, huddled in his jacket. She pushed her hair out of her face, pressing her hand against her head as she did, trying to force the right decision into her brain.

"Damon, I…" Elena started but Damon cut her off by holding up a finger.

"I don't expect anything, Elena. I don't want to…" he trailed off, not sure how to finish his sentence.

Elena tentatively stepped forward, one hand clutching the jacket, the other reaching for Damon's.

"I don't want to hurt Stefan." Elena started. She saw the walls Damon had let down start to go up, "But I lied to you, Damon. I lied and I can't keep it from you anymore."

Damon looked up from their entwined hands, an intense, probing look on his face.

"I told you that I love Stefan, that it would always be him. And I do love him, Damon, I do. But I can't say that it will always be Stefan anymore. Too much has happened. "

Damon continued his intense gaze, never faltering. Elena stopped and looked away, trying to gather her thoughts, her mixed emotions playing across her face. After a moment, she turned back to Damon.

"When you came for me, after the masquerade, I can't pretend anymore that I was only happy to see you because of Stefan. I was grateful you came for me. _You_, Damon. And in Richmond, even though I didn't want you there at the time, I'm not afraid to be that person around you. It's just… you may have mocked my decision, but you understood it. I could see that. But with Stefan, he would blame himself, that somehow it's his fault I felt the need to do what I did. But you're different, Damon. You get it."

Damon squeezed Elena's had gently. "I'm an older brother, Elena. I remember how it feels. I might hate Stefan sometimes, enjoy tormenting him in little ways, but I still care."

Elena nodded. "So I can't promise to be as much fun as Rose, but…" she tipped her head towards the door, "I have a pretty comfortable couch and quite the selection of movies."

Damon smiled softly. "I'd like that."

* * *

Damon was sitting on the couch, reclining back with his feet up, Elena's head resting on his chest as they watched the last scenes of their second action movie. Elena was drifting in and out, head lolling adorably as she tried to wake herself up each time she drifted off. Damon was playing with her hair with one hand and the other was resting across her waist.

Elena had changed into some soft flannel p.j. pants and a tank top before they had started the movies. It was late and she didn't seem to be able to keep her eyes open any longer. Warm and comfortable, she let herself drift off to sleep, comforted by Damon's protective hand on her waist.

Damon smiled as he felt her relax into sleep. He finished the last few minutes of the movie, predictable as usual, and turned off the TV. As Damon debated what to do with the now sleeping girl on his chest, he was caught by the look of trust and peacefulness that had come over Elena's features in sleep. She looked beautiful and innocent, something Katharine had never possessed.

Katharine's appeal had always been that she was intriguing and mysterious, coy and seductive. She was forbidden fruit, a lady who behaved in wanton ways.

Elena was different. She was simply herself, honest, loyal, caring, and sweet. Elena was Katharine's opposite in every way that counted.

Damon smiled to himself and gently slipped his arms underneath her knees and shoulders, adjusting her carefully so she didn't wake. He lifted her off the couch and carried her, at a human speed, up the stairs to her room. He wanted to savor the moment when he was holding the woman he loved in his arms.

Damon lowered Elena onto the bed slowly, resting her head on the pillow. He pulled the extra blanket from the foot of the bed up over her. He stood, gazing at her for a few moments, before reluctantly deciding to leave. Headed towards the door, he paused, turning for one last look before leaving for the night when…

"Damon…" Elena sighed, almost inaudibly, "Stay."

If he had been human he would have missed it. Not quite believing it, he moved back towards the bed.

"Elena?" he whispered softly, crouching next to the bed, "Did you say something?"

"Mmmhmm." She nodded sleepily. "Stay." She reached a hand out to Damon, flopping it over the edge of the bed towards him. "Pwe-hee-heese?" She mumbled, yawning.

Damon smiled. "Sure, Elena. I'll stay." He slipped off his jacket, shoes, and belt. Grinning towards the bed, he crouched back down and whispered, "Do you want under the covers, Elena?"

Elena nodded, childlike, and grabbed at the covers, clumsily climbing underneath. Damon slipped in next to her, keeping his distance, unsure, until she snuggled into his chest. Damon wrapped his arms around her-listening to her breathing slow and her heartbeat steady as she returned to sleep.

This might be a one night snuggle stand, but Damon wasn't about to object. He'd take what he could get.


End file.
